daemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Africanis
Isobel *Pretty important to some people. *Can trace history back a fair way / well established in a group or place *Interest in history? *Tread a reasonably large area *Known by a number of names *Possibly a hard person to define, people may see you differently depending on who is asked *Well adapted to your setting- relaxed and easy going when in your natural walks of life *Fit either physically or mentally *Clever *Natural, don't pretend to be things you're not *Simple- In appearance and maybe sometimes in mentality. *Beautiful in a uncomplicated way *Medium build, slim but also strong *Fast, maybe in mind or body, perhaps you like running or just whizzing through tasks quickly. *Easy going *Go through life in a fairly leisurely and simple way *Can show a variety of different sides to you to different people or when in different moods. *You're a good listener when you want to be but can turn off if you so choose as well. Sometimes you may be half listening to things while also in your own world. *Aware of your environment and what is going on around you. *You don't conform to constraints. *Like to be free or maybe just like to go for walks *Have a certain need for people around you and to talk to but not all the time. *Enjoy your peace and alone time, not afraid to be on your own *You like to have a certain amount of space in which to operate *Get on well with a variety of people *Find it relatively easy to get close to other people *You stand out when you want to but can also blend in *You are watchful of your possessions *You are in essence a friendly person *You can be quite good in a social situation and certainly have a range of social skills. *You communicate physically with a range of facial expressions and use body language often. *Generally you are a stable person and do not get nervous too much *You are naturally cautious of situations that are new to you. *Fairly ready traveller *Ok with hot conditions / Like hot temperatures *May be dependent on one or more people *Don't take well to permanently leaving your home area *Don't like change *Happy to just have people around you without really talking to them *Don't need much pampering, you can get on well on your own if needs be and maybe don't like people to fuss over you a lot. This may be true of friends, family or both *A fairly rough person, not too interested in you physical appearance, the necessities is enough for you *Not picky, maybe with eating or with what you take from life *Not often ill *Have developed a natural ability to resist or appear unbothered by attacks and emotions. *You may be the one in your group that comes up with plans *You are good at carrying things through to the end and finishing them *A useful person to have around. Maybe you have a lot of knowledge to offer or are practically useful *You are happy to submit to following a leader or other person in your group if you feel they are better suited to the job *You may sometimes be too over attentive in order to gain favour. Maybe you like to put yourself out as a listener or devote yourself to helping someone to meet your own ends *You can be submissive, maybe you are easy to manipulate or believe things you are told easily *Hard working *You are bound to a certain person to lead you and also to your home and environment *You are strongly loyal, you don't need any reason to keep following one person through anything *You could also be the kind of person who won't let something go once they've got hold of it. This could mean you keep going in a argument; you become attached to physical things; that you're firm in your beliefs and ideas or that again; you are loyal to people you know. *People are willing to stand up for you and try to protect you *You may have or be revealing different traits as you reach adulthood *You play a reasonably big role in the groups to which you belong; this might include your participation in classes or just your status within your friendship group *You are fairly traditional, not liking change and working with fairly old things and ways of life rather than modernising *You are a good companion or friend and are well loved by friends and lovers. *Practical in heavy tasks- maybe do DIY *Like or work with animals *Generally pretty alert *Not often like to make physical contact with people around you *Don't react well to being told what to do and if people attempt to push you around you can react with violence, either verbal or physical *As long as you are approached correctly and not too fast people find you very amiable *Learn easily *You tend to conserve energy. This could be seen as laziness and shown in a desire to sleep often. *You can be tough *You are an opportunist and take advantage of the situations, people and things that come you way. *You can fit into new situations or groups of people without losing what essentially is you. Within all situations you remain yourself and don't let others change you. *Not very obedient, you don't always do as you're told and follow the rules to the letter. *You have good stamina and can go on for hours *You are not easily stayed by difficult challenges *Generally elegant in movement *You are good at what you do *You can work well independently or with others *You don't really stand out in a crowd *Some people may view you as useless or inferior *You're hardy, intelligent and loyal *You are a good hunter, maybe diligent in finding things you want *You may respond poorly to people you don't know properly and take a while to really become close friends with anyone Links To Other Navigational Pages Alphabetical Index | Alphabetical: A | Alphabetical: B | Alphabetical: C | Alphabetical: D | Alphabetical: E | Alphabetical: F | Alphabetical: G | Alphabetical: H | Alphabetical: I | Alphabetical: J | Alphabetical: K | Alphabetical: L | Alphabetical: M | Alphabetical: N | Alphabetical: O | Alphabetical: P | Alphabetical: Q | Alphabetical: R | Alphabetical: S | Alphabetical: T | Alphabetical: U | Alphabetical: V | Alphabetical: W | Alphabetical: X | Alphabetical: Y | Alphabetical: Z